1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building blocks for constructing a wall and more particularly, to building blocks for constructing a wall without mortar.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Constructing a wall fabricated from bricks or building blocks (cinder blocks) using mortar is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Generally, a block wall is assembled by first placing a layer of mortar upon the surface of a foundation. The blocks are then individually positioned in the mortar by a person such that a one-half inch layer of mortar is between each block and the foundation, and a one-half inch thick section of mortar separates end walls of adjacently positioned blocks to form a first tier of blocks conforming to the foundation design. The blocks are aligned and leveled by the individual by tapping upon respective upper, side or end walls until adjacent blocks are linearly arranged. This process is obviously very time consuming and expensive. Also, although mortar surrounds each individual block, the top tiers of blocks in the completed wall can be easily pulled over. Thus, the only purpose for the mortar is to provide a means to level and align the blocks, and to provide a barrier that prevents moisture from seeping between adjacently positioned blocks.
Prior art building blocks utilize mortar for alignment and/or leveling, pilasters extending through aligned internal block cavities that traverse the entire wall elevation for strength and stability, or a combination of both resulting in a very expensive and time consuming project. Examples of such building blocks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,043; 3,998,022; 3,968,615; 3,650,079; 3,309,827; and 2,153,913.
Unfortunately, these block designs are of no use when constructing a block wall without mortar from a foundation to a predetermined elevation while maintaining alignment, level, strength and stability along with a moisture barrier between adjacent blocks.
A need exists in the art for the inexpensive and fast construction of a wall comprised of building blocks such that the quality of the wall is not diminished.